OS: Prouve le !
by Edeinn
Summary: Quand je t'ai dit que l'amour était une chimère, tu m'as répondu que j'avais tort et j'ai rétorqué : Prouve-le! Quand je t'ai dit que plus aucune cause ne valait de se battre, tu m'as répondu que j'avais tort et j'ai rétorqué : Prouve-le!


Prouve-le!

Quand je t'ai dit que l'amour était une chimère, tu m'as répondu que j'avais tort et j'ai rétorqué : « Prouve-le! » Alors, comme personne avant toi, tu m'as aimée. Comme il n'avait pas su le faire, tu m'as montré chaque jour que tu me désirais à tes côtés. Tu m'as écoutée et entendue. Tu m'as protégée et laissée libre. Tu m'as respectée. Plus encore : tu as vénéré mon corps comme l'autel de ton humanité, tu as loué mon âme comme si elle était le souffle de ta vie. Comme j'aurais souhaité qu'il le soit, tu as été patient, aimant et tendre. Tu as été fort pour nous deux face au monde et faible dans l'intimité sans crainte de mon jugement. Alors, en retour, d'abord timidement, puis plus franchement à mesure que ton amour me gagnait, je t'ai aimé. Tu m'as réappris à sourire, tu as retrouvé pour moi la foi en l'autre. En me rendant heureuse, chaque jour de ces dernières années, tu m'as prouvé que j'avais tort : l'amour nous rend plus humain.

Quand je t'ai dit que la passion de la chair était une faiblesse, tu m'as répondu que j'avais tort et j'ai rétorqué : « Prouve-le! » Alors, tu as saisi dans ta grande main calleuse, la mienne si fragile et si petite entre tes doigts, et tu m'as entraînée dans cette chambre d'auberge à l'abri des regards. Tu m'as dévoilé la beauté de ton corps, tes muscles puissamment dessinés, ta peau brunie par le soleil et le labeur, marquée de ces cicatrices qui témoignent des épreuves auxquelles tu as survécu. Tu as débarrassé mon corps de la barrière presque indécente de mes vêtements. Tu m'as appris que les caresses pouvaient à elles seules déclencher un brasier dans mon être quand des doigts volètent sur mon corps et effleurent ma peau, quand tes mains rêches s'attardent sur mes hanches, quand ta bouche avide et passionnée embrase l'intimité de mon être. Tu as démontré que la brutalité du guerrier valait la langoureuse passion de l'amant, quand avec une infinie douceur tu m'as déposée sur le lit. Puis, prenant possession de tout mon être, soudant nos corps et nos âmes en une unique entité, tu es entré en moi et j'ai perdu pied comme si une immense vague déferlait en mon être bouleversant toutes mes certitudes, emportant toutes mes appréhensions et décuplant mes sens. Dans tes bras j'ai cru me consumer de désir et mourir de plaisir. Cette nuit là, et toutes celles qui ont suivies, tu m'as prouvée que j'avais tort : la sensualité est la partie de nous qui transcende l'amour.

Quand je t'ai dit que plus aucune cause ne valait de se battre, tu m'as répondu que j'avais tort et j'ai rétorqué : « Prouve-le! » Alors, sur ce champ de bataille, au milieu des corps exsangues aux yeux vides, de ces hommes et femmes sans vie, tu as saisi ton épée, tu m'as souri et tu as lancé un dernier assaut. Je t'ai vu courir, lancer tes longues jambes à travers cette herbe grasse et verte mêlée au sang. Je t'ai regardé serrer le pommeau de ton épée à faire blanchir les jointures de tes mains avec toute la force que donne la foi en la vie et en l'homme. Je t'ai admiré vriller ton regard d'acier dans les yeux de tes ennemis avec ce petit sourire ironique qui te va si bien. Je t'ai imité lorsque tu as porté le premier coup d'épée faisant éclater les os et gicler le sang en longues gerbes éclatantes. Et quand le brouhaha des cris et le choc assourdissant des lames d'acier les unes contre les autres ont cessé quand la frénésie du combat s'est apaisée, laissant au sol bien trop de cadavres pour qu'il existe une victoire je me suis agenouillée près de ton corps sans vie, j'ai clos tes yeux éteints, vides de cette lumière amusée et folle qui y dansait toujours, j'ai essuyé le sang sur ton visage et j'ai pleuré. Tu m'as prouvé que j'avais tort : ceux que l'on aime valent la peine de se battre pour eux.

Quand j'ai dit que ta mort avait sonné le glas de ma vie et que je n'avais plus aucune raison d'être, un souffle en moi, comme une douce mélodie venant du plus profond de mes entrailles, du secret de mon âme, m'a répondu que j'avais tort et j'ai rétorqué : « Prouve-le! » Alors, ma main comme mue par une volonté propre avide de m'ouvrir les yeux, s'est doucement posée sur mon ventre dans ce geste que tant et tant de fois j'avais vu d'autres faire, et une étincelle s'est allumée en mon sein. Comme un tout petit soleil, encore lointain et incertain, mais tellement fort et empli d'amour. Une étincelle qui n'attendait que le bois de mon amour pour devenir brasier. Un soleil qui demandait à illuminer mes jours et réchauffer mon existence du simple fait de la sienne. Oui, il existe. Comme un ultime résidu de ton être, de ta passion pour la vie, de ton amour pour cette terre et de ton désir pour moi. Encore une fois, tu m'as prouvé que j'avais tort, et ton fils continuera de me détromper chaque jour du reste de mon existence.


End file.
